villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Audrey (Descendants)
Princess Audrey is the main antagonist of the Descendants franchise. She is the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, the former arch-rival of Mal and appeared as one of the two secondary antagonists in the first movie (along with Chad Charming) as well as a recurring antagonist of Descendants: Wicked World, an unseen character in Descendants 2 and the main antagonist of Descendants 3. She was portrayed and voiced by Sarah Jeffery. History ''Descendants'' Audrey is seemingly a sweet, bubbly, vivacious and kindhearted girl on the surface, but in reality she is incredibly vain, selfish and narcissistic, as well as vituperative, xenophobic and resentful towards the VKs. Audrey becomes even worse after Ben leaves her for Mal. However, she tries to fix this by dating Chad, she is still incredibly hurt by Ben leaving her and only dated him in an attempt to make him jealous, but it doesn't work. Since Audrey grew up in royalty, she does have a reason to be very elegant. She was the most popular student in Auradon Prep before Mal arrived, and thus, she became easily jealous when Mal and her friends moved to Auradon. She thinks Mal is the reason why she lost her boyfriend and future title. Additionally, Mal was the daughter of her mother's enemy, Maleficent. At the Auradon family day she takes her chance along with Chad to ridicule the VKs and eventually the two completely abandon Ben since he is the only remaining AK who treats them with respect. She does seemingly redeem herself by the end of the movie and makes amends with Mal and dances with Jay in the closing number. ''Wicked World'' As shown throughout the series she still remains envious of Mal and the other VKs. In season one of Wicked World she constantly accuses and blames Mal for everything bad that's happening in Auradon and convinces most of the other AKs to do the same. After CJ is revealed as the true culprit she admits that she will never understand the VKs. The same thing happens in the next season when Mal is possessed by her cursed jewel however she does end up finally redeeming herself for good and assisted everyone in helping defeat Zevon. She also appears to be rather easily scared and despite attempting to fight her battles, she is very weak, frail and incompetent, so she doesn't do much harm to many opponents with the exception of the Puppet Army. ''Descendants 2'' During the events of this movie Audrey was on a spa resort as a break of sorts. As she was heading back home however her carriage broke down resulting in her calling Chad Charming who ventured to the scene to help repairing the carriage and bringing Audrey home. ''Descendants 3'' In the third and final film, Audrey was shown watching as Ben proposed to Mal, causing Audrey to faint in extreme shock, while also being scolded by Leah for failing to hold on to Ben and ruining their plans. She later lashed out at her friends for cheering the engagement and the concept of Mal being Auradon's new queen, stating that a VK (Villainous Kid) shouldn't be queen before reminding Mal that she used a love spell on Ben (in the first film). With nothing but heartbreak and anger towards Mal for taking what (in her mind) was hers, Audrey turned heel and became an evil queen, by stealing Belle's crown and getting possessed by Maleficent's Scepter, as part of her villainous swerve. She later approached Mal with her newfound power and blamed her for ruining her life, after which she used the scepter to turn Mal into an old hag. Audrey embraced her new villainous persona with an evil cackle, and vowed to make Auradon pay for betraying her. The vengeful villainess later crashed Jane's (the Fairy Godmother's daughter) birthday party, and lashed out at the guests for allowing Mal into Auradon. Chad (Prince Charming's son) approached Audrey and pleaded with him to be her henchmen, with the evil Audrey accepting before casting a sleeping spell on all of the guests--except for Jane, who dove into the Enchanted Lake. Later on, Audrey approached Ben and gave him an ultimatum: she would free everyone from her spell if Ben married her and they ruled together. She added that her villainous look was done due to (among other reasons) Ben's affections for Mal, only for Ben to refuse by demanding her to hand over the scepter. Enraged by Ben's words, Audrey used the scepter to turn the rest of Auradon into stone statues, as well as turning Ben into a Beast, as discovered by Jay, Carlos, Gil, and Harry Hook, coming after the entire group successfully defeated an army of knights brought to life by Audrey. After Jay, Carlos, and Evie were turned to stone, Mal heard Celia (Dr. Facilier's daughter) screaming for help, as well as Audrey calling for Mal to save Celia. Mal morphed into her dragon form and fought against the cackling villainess, doing so with the use of ember from her father, Hades. Seeing that Mal was in danger, Uma used her powers and combined them with Mal's, leading to Audrey being defeated and placed in a deep sleep, resulting in her evil spells being undone. However, Audrey could only be saved by Hades himself, and Hades was brought in and used his power to save Audrey, who woke up and expressed shock and extreme remorse for her actions. Her redemption was completed when she expressed her apologies to Mal, who responded with an apology of her own for stealing her boyfriend and future title from her. Audrey is last seen celebrating Mal's decision to take down the Isle of the Lost's barrier, singing and dancing with Harry Hook. Appearance Audrey is a slim, pretty girl of average height with long brown hair who normally wears a pink and blue dress, however she wears several different outfits like a cheerleading uniform or several dresses similar to her normal attire whenever she is at a formal event. She was briefly turned into a yellow duckling by Zevon after she ranted to him about ruining everything, and then she was changed back after Zevon's defeat. Many pictures of an evil Audrey for Descendants 3 have been revealed, and they showcase Audrey with pink and purple hair and a dark wardrobe. Quotes }} Gallery Desc_115984.jpg|Audrey and Chad at Ben's coronation Descendants-69.png|Audrey with her grandmother and Mal Descendant_Wicked_World_Eps._3_-_4.png|Audrey in Wicked World Spirit-Day-9.png|Audrey in her cheerleading outfit Hooked-On-Ben-22.png|Audrey, Jane and Lonnie when CJ arrived Party-Crashers-16.png|Audrey ranting to Zevon United-We-Stand-13.png|Audrey turned into a duckling by Zevon Celebration-12.png|Audrey making amends with Mal at the end of Wicked World Season 2 Evil Audrey D3.jpg|A promo photo of Audrey on the set of Descendants 3 Evil Queen Audrey.jpg|Audrey as an evil queen in Descendants 3 Trivia *Audrey and Chad are both a sort of reversal of the Villain's children, since they are children of heroes who are selfish and cruel. However, Audrey has comparatively more reasoning and motivation behind her actions than Chad does. *She did not reappear in Descendants 2 because she was away on spa vacation with the three good fairies, she was briefly mentioned by Chad who went to assist her after her vehicle broke down on her way back to Auradon Prep. *Of all of the main characters in the series, she interacts with Carlos the least. *Audrey is the most short-tempered character in the entire franchise as shown by her easily irritable nature and how she is incredibly prone to anger at any moment of time, with her getting aggravated by even the most minor things. Navigation Category:Xenophobes Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Wealthy Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Descendants Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Usurper Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Category:Nemesis Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Rogues Category:Gaolers Category:Elementals Category:Poachers